Maintain a chemical repository with capacity of approximately 4,000 chemicals. Provide requisite procurement, repackaging, dispensing, storage, disposal, information gathering and dissemination, purification, health and safety, and computer support services in a fashion which guarantees chemical integrity and maintains confidentiality of identity.